Sakura's Secret
by midnightsakura66
Summary: After a drunken night at a lake the summer before their junior year something horrible happened to Sakura, what will happen, will her friends except her, will Kiba still like her even after he finds out? Highschool fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I've been kinda out of the fanfic world for a while but I'm back.  
>New story a highschool fic, wanted to try it. hope yall like it.<strong>

**disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>The light ding of the bell went off signaling a costumer in the small convenient store. The young brunette at the counter looked up at the petite pink haired girl who just walked in.<p>

"Hey Sakura, what brings you here thought you got gas yesterday." One of Sakura's best friends TenTen chirped at her.

'_Man I didn't think she'd be working today'_ She smiled at her friend

"Hey Ten, didn't think you worked week day mornings. I just came in for some green tea and snacks for school." Tenten nodded.

"Yea I don't I'm just here for another minute then I'm off you want me to wait for you?" Sakura shook her head no, whispered a thanks then went off to pick up the things she came in for. She slowly went to the health aisle and picked up a light pink box with a picture of a little white and purple stick on the front.

'_I'm scared what if Tenten waits and sees me buy this I really don't want anyone to know I'm buying this.' _

'_**Stop worrying, about it, Gah! We can't be pregnant I can't believe this! Damn him Damn him and his very very sexy voice and the way he moves.'**_

'_Your not making this any easier on me, you know that right?' _Her inner scoffed and went on day dreaming. She looked at her phone and realized she'd be late for school if she didn't hurry up. Grabbing the pink box in one hand, she went and picked up her favorite green tea and silently went to the counter. Luckily Tenten had left and now some older woman stood cheerily behind the counter smiling at her as she placed the two objects on the counter with her head down looking at her hands. The woman slightly frowned and gave the young pinkette a concerned look as she rung up the pregnancy test and green tea.

"That'll $7.78," She said Sakura handed her a ten and took the change turned to leave as the cashier said "Have a nice day." Sakura nodded to the woman and hopped in her silver Jeep.

When she finaly pulled into the student parking lot she noticed her three best friends Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, standing beside Temari's green mustang. She pulled into the empty space beside the girls and quickly shoved the test into her bag. She needed to tell one of them at least to help her, she guessed. She got out of her jeep and walked over to them.

"Well now that little miss I'm always late is here lets head over to the guys, I've missed Shika and really wanna see him." Temari laughed and started walking, only Hinata noticed the slight flinch to Sakura when Temari commented on her tardiness. 'Odd she usually retorts with something witty' she thought falling in step beside her pink haired friend. The girls reached the boys in the courtyard in front of the building. It was the beginning of their junior year and all off them were off doing different things all summer. Sakura had gone to the nearby lake with her family. Tenten worked, Temari and her brothers went to see their aunt, Hinata helped in her families health department, and most of the boys went to camp. They were telling Kiba all about camp because, Kiba didn't go and instead stayed home bored all summer. "Man Kiba you should have seen it I've never seen this lazy ass move so fast." Naruto exclaimed pointing over to Shikamaru. "He only moved that fast because you put a skunk in his bunk dumb ass." Neji snorted out at his group of friends. "Ew why would you put a skunk in his bed Naruto?" Tenten asked as the girls walked up. This caught the boy of guard and he fell off of the bench into the grass.

"Oww come on why did you scare me like that." He whined as Tenten went to kiss Neji on the cheek, Temari flicked Shikamaru on the forehead and whispered something in his ear, And Hinata helped Naruto up who in turn kissed her hard yelling about how much he missed her. Kiba walked over to Sakura and sighed.

"Makes you feel all left out doesn't it" He asked looking at all their friends. She laughed have out of it.

"A bit, how was your summer Kiba?" He smiled

"Horribly boring, those asses all went to camp which left me laying in my boxers in my room playing xbox all summer." She shook her head.

"Why didn't you go to?"

"My mom said we needed family time," he snorted, "Family time my ass she left not two weeks in, Business trip she says." Sakura laughed at the dog boy, they always ended up talking because well they were the only ones in the group not dating. Kiba liked to sleep with girls not date them, and Sakura well focuses on her studies. Kiba couldn't tell that Sakura had zoned out while he was talking and now was staring at her feet rubbing her stomach.

"Hey! Sakura! You in there?" Temari had stopped playing with her boyfriend long enough to notice her friend staring awkwardly. "Are you hungry?" Pointing to her stomach.

"Huh? What, no I'm not hungry just lost in thought sorry, sorry Kiba." She looked at her friends who were all giving her concerned looks.

"Say Sakura you are acting strange." Naruto commented.

"I'm fine, I do have to go to the bathroom though so I'll see everyone in class." They nodded as she walked off but Hinata kissed Naruto bye and followed after Sakura.

When she caught up Sakura had just walked into the restroom.

"Sa-sakura?" She whispered.

"Hinata, why are you here?"

"Because somethings wrong I can tell." Sakura smiled Hinata could always tell.

"You always know, oh Hinata." Bursting into tears she collapsed into Hinata.

"Shhh what happened Sakura?"

"Well it happened over the summer." She sniffed whipping her eyes. Hinata just nodded for her to continue. "We were at the lake and there was a party. Well usually I wouldn't go but I was bored and wanted to get away from my parents. Well Sasuke Uchiha was there he was the only person there I knew. He was rather drunk when I got their and you know I usually wouldn't talk to a football player but he was being nice and I hadn't been with a guy since Gaara. I drank a lot more than I should have and well it all happened so fast and it wasn't at all good but," she stopped for a second taking a breath looking up at her friend. "Oh Hina I might be pregnant." Hinatas eyes widened then softened.

"Have you taken a test?" Sakura pulled out the little pink box from her bag and whispered

"I'm about to." The raven haired girl just nodded and let Sakura go and take the test.

The bell rang signaling homeroom to start and Sakura hesitantly looked over to her friend. Who nodded back to her.

"Go ahead its been five minutes, what does it say." She took at deep breath and looked down at the little stick. Her whole world stopped as the screen slowly turned from blank to a small pink plus sign.

"Shit,"

"What does it say Sakura?" She showed her friend the unwanted stick, and picked up her things. "Oh Sakura I'm so sorry, what are you going to do?" tears stung her eyes, as she looked at the caring look her friend was giving her. She took the stick and tosed it into the trash.

"I'm going to make him pay." She said as she walked out of the bathroom Hinata close behind. They weren't that late for class so they walked right into the room. Sakura almost stopped in the doorway when she saw Sasuke sitting beside Gaara and the other football players on the far side of the room with Ino on his lap. Instead of hiding she pulled her black bag up higher and marched over to the empty seat beside Kiba. Smiling at her friends showing she wasn't afraid of him. He watched her however, taking in her "goth" apperance, the football players would talk about her in the locker room, they were pissed when Gaara got to her first, they'd be even more pissed at practice tonight when he told them about his summer fun at the lake with the girl. He saw her falter at the sight of him it made him wonder if he could get back in there with her, but when she glared at him and sat next to that dog boy he got pissed.

"Hey Sasuke looking at the pink hair goth goddess again?" One of the guys asked punching his arm lightly.

"Ah I just have to look and puddy in my hands fellas." Ino hit him at this remark and stalked over to the other cheerleaders. "Anyway, I already got to her." At this remark the guys him got up and started patting him on the back whooping at him. This sudden burst of noise got Sakuras' groups attention. Sakura glared at Sasuke and Gaara who both was looking at her hungrily. Sasuke blew her a kiss and Gaara winked. Her look hardened and she stood up, and stalked over to the group of guys with her friends calling her back. Her black tatered skirt flowed behind her as her boots clanked when the chains moved.

"You." She pointed to Sasuke. "We need to talk. Soon." She then left a smirking Uchiha and a glareing Gaara. As she walked back to her seat trembling she heard the boys whooping at Sasuke once again and rolled her eyes.

By the time Sakura sat back down their homeroom teacher came strolling in.

"Ah sorry I'm late class but you see there was this cat-" "LAIR!" Naruto yelled at their teacher.

"Right Naruto, get of the desk." Naruto mumbled to himself as he got off of the desk. "Anyway, welcome to your junior year I'll be your homeroom teacher again this year and also your first period algebra II teacher. Because you are all on that roster." Some of the class groaned some cheered. Others just couldn't careless. The whole time Kakashi was talking Sakura and Hinata was passing notes.

-What are you gonna do Saku-

*Well first I'm gonna tell him*

-Are you scared?-

*yea I'm scared Hina but I'll get over it, I need to take responsibility for my actions this summer*

-I understand are you gonna tell Tema and Ten?-

*yea, pass this to them.*

*Hey Tema, Ten I gotta tell you something.*

(Whats up Sak)

$yea Saku whats up?$

*Well it's really important and idk if I should write it in a note I'll tell you after class. *

(k)

$alright$

The bell rang afew mins later and the girls all converged on Sakura.

"What is it Sak" Temari asked.

"Ok please don't tell anyone." Everyone nodded.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Temari and Tenten just stared at her.

"Who's the father?" Temari whispered back.

"Sasuke I wish it wasn't but it is." Tenten shook her head whispering no over and over again.

"Are you sure."

"Yea I saw the test" Hinata piped up. Tenten shook her head again.

"Well Well what are some of the cutest girls in school talking about." Sasuke had come over to ask Sakura what she wanted before class started.

"Go away Sas-gay!" Temari yelled fuming.

"No I need to talk to him. Follow me Sasuke." He smirked at the girls and followed the pinkette.

"So Sakura what do you need to talk to me about?" He leaned against the wall. She looked around quickly.

"It's about what happened this summer at the lake." His smirk got wider.

"hmm yea I remember that, why do you wanna nother round?" she laughed.

"God no, This is really important Sasuke and I wish I didn't have to tell you but because it's your fault."

"Wait what do you mean my fault? Wait what are you talking about." He was confused.

"I'm." she took a deep breath. "Sasuke I'm pregnant, and it's yours." His smirk was gone his eyes were huge and she looked like she was about to cry. "are you gonna say something?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't sure."

"Don't tell anyone."

"You don't have to tell me twice but I will start showing and then people will know."

"No they won't and no you won't." She laughed.

"What?"

"I mean you can get rid of it and no one will know."

"What! What! You think you can tell me to get rid of it just because you're the star quarterback and can't own up to it well guess what I'm not getting rid of it." She was about to leave she turned back to him. "And don't worry no one will know you're the father." When she turned around and bumped into Kakashi who just had his eyebrow up questioningly. "I'm sorry sensei."

"It's alright just go sit down class is about to start." she quickly ran in and sat down. Getting questioning looks from her guy friends. She turned to her friends.

"sleep over my place. Tonight."

"Alright us too right?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." With that Kakashi walked in and started class.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, tell me what you think should i keep it trash it what?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So i finally got over miner writers block. Short chap but hey its something. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>After school Temari met Sakura at her locker. The poor girl was just standing in front of her locker staring with a glare set on her face.<p>

"Sak? Hey girl, you gonna hit your locker or what?" Sakura shook her head slightly and looked at her friend confused.

"What? Oh um.' her brows creased in frustration. 'I'm ok it's just a lot to think about."

"Did he talk to you about it again?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer when Sasuke walked over to the two girls.

"Temari get I need to talk to her." Temari growled and stepped in front of Sakura.

"Oh hell no I'm not leaving her alone with you I know everything and you can bet your ass that if you don't make it quick your ass is getting beat down little man." Sasuke just smirked at her.

"Whatever,' He looked at Sakura. 'Should've known you'd tell your friends, well then. Either you get rid of it or you better find a new school cause after I'm done with you no one will believe a word you say." Sakura laughed.

"What are you thinking, for once in your meaningless life be a fucking man and own up to the fact that your not perfect and even you messed up, but you know what u lucked out by getting me knocked up and not your skank Ino. I don't want you anywhere near me or the baby, unlike her she'd probably bleed you dry make you do shit for it.' she sighed once then shook her head. 'Just get out of my way and leave me alone your nothing but some worthless guy that can't seem to know how to work a condom." This pissed Sasuke off. He growled then pulled his arm back to hit her, Sakura closed her eyes ready for the smack but it never came. She slowly cracked her eye to see Kiba holding Sasuke's arm behind him. "Kiba!" He just smirked at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here looks like a little football player got lost and decided to mess with one of my girls." Sakura laughed, they always joked that they were like a little gang with Kiba being the leader. Kiba sighed and pulled his arm up higher earning a grunt from said football player.

"Let. Fucking. Go. Of me." Sasuke growled out each word.

"Only if you answer my question."

"Ask that little pink haired whore." He spat.

"What did you call her?" Kiba growled in his ear.

"Whore!" That sent Kiba over the edge and pulled up violently on his arm only satisfied when he heard it crack. "Fuck! You asshole you broke my fucking arm you dick."

"Language Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi had come looking for Sakura and saw the whole intraction between all of them. "Now Sasuke even though school is over you're still on school property and will have to come with me to see the principal you better hope coach Guy has a replacement quarterback till that arm heals and your suspension is over." He said coolly leading Sasuke down the hall. "Oh and Sakura' He shot over his shoulder. 'In the morning after homeroom I'll need to speak with you." She just nodded as her, Kiba, and Temari watched the yelling teen be drug down the hall.

"Thanks Kiba." He just shook his head. "No prob. I really hate that guy, it really pisses me of when he talks to you especially like that." He looked at down at his friend and threw a arm around her. "So everyone's waiting on you two lets head out, besides I can't wait for tonight I'm kick your ass on the Xbox tonight I've had all summer to practice." She just laughed at him finally feeling normal for the first time since she came back.

"Oh no your not, just because you've practiced doesn't make you any better than me." He smirked down at her as the two of them walked toward the student parking lot with Temari yelling for them to wait for her.

* * *

><p>"Now Mr. Uchiha I'll only ask one more time Why were you bothering Sakura Haruno?" Tsunade the principal asked in a bored tone. Sasuke growled.<p>

"We were talking about personal business I really doubt that concerns you." Tsunade just raised and eyebrow at him.

"Kakashi how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"All of it I would say, I was looking for miss Haruno to ask her a question when I saw Sasuke walk up and start harassing her about a personal issue."

"Ok so what is the personal issue that had him so mad to try and strike her?"

"Well I would ask you to talk to the girl considering I'm not quite sure but it seems she'll need guidance." Sasuke glared up to his teacher.

"Oh don't beat around the bush Sensei, the damn wh- girl is pregnant that should be obvious if you heard any of the conversation." Tsunade's eyes widened and looked at Kakashi who just nodded his head. How could that happen Sakura was her niece she was careful always more into school than boys especially after Gaara.

"Who's the father?" She asked still looking at Kakashi.

"I think you'll need to talk to her ma'm. I'll head out now" She nodded and glared at the young Uchiha until she heard the door click.

"In school suspension for a week for cursing and trying to cause a fight. Go to Shizune so she can check out your arm till your brother gets here to pick you up." She sighed and finished the paper work waiting for him to leave the room. When she knew she was alone she leaned back in her chair. "Oh Sakura what have you gotten yourself into this time?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chap. There will be some Kiba and Sakura loven very soon. **

**I don't own Naruto or any character**

* * *

><p>Sakura had offered Kiba a ride home. When the three teens made it to their friends at the parking lot they found that Naruto had filled his small Chevy Cobalt with Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten. Temari leaned up against her mustang tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her little brothers to piddle their way from their friends to her car.<p>

"Oh I see how it is guys, don't leave any room in the knuckle heads car for me.' He looked over to Sakura who was suppressing a giggle. 'Hey Sak don't laugh they always leave me out." She smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Kiba you want me to give ya a ride home?" His smirk made her day even better, then he went over to Naruto's car and laughed at him whispering that he got to ride with Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes and looked over to Temari. "They're children." Temari's bark of laughter caught her little brothers attention as he got in to the front seat.

"Well won't that help with your current situation?"

"Temari! Why would you say that!" Sakura looked quickly over to their friends hoping the boys didn't hear.

"Oh calm down they can't hear. Ugh where the hell is those damn brothers of mine!" Gaara cleared his throat and leaned over to the drivers seat catching Sakuras attention.

"Right here Tem, if you wouldn't talk so fast and annoy people you'd see when someone got into your car. Hello Sakura, I heard you had an eventful summer. By the lake." Sakura's eyes grew wide as Gaara's inexpressive ones only peered deeper into hers.

"Ga-gaara I-I don't know what you mean." She stuttered out slowly walking back into her car so she wouldn't fall. Gaara always scared her even when they were together, he could read her like a book and pull every piece of her self received flaws out into the open. In short Gaara made her feel like shit, he was just one of those guys she guessed. Temari growled at her little brother who just kept staring at the small pinkette.

"Alright well you're here where's the other dumb ass?" Gaara just shrugged and returned looking forward. "Gah! Forget it. Hey Sak what time do you want everyone at your house?" Sakura shook her head out of her thoughts.

"How bout sixish?" Temari nodded waved bye to Sakura then yelled a goodbye to the group in the car and peeled out of the spot with a yelling and waving Kankuro following close behind. The group in the car had shut up long enough to see Temari slam on her brake only to have the poor boy run right into the rear and on his ass. Sakura turned around and put her bag in the backseat of her jeep, only to turn around to wave bye as Naruto pulled out.

"Sooo It's just us." Kiba purred as walked to the passenger door. Sakura smiled and lightly pushed Kiba's shoulder.

"Yea so, get in the car you've just been volunteered to help me clean up for the sleepover."

"Oh baby." Sakura laughed as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Kiba you are the biggest flirt I've ever met." "Oh you know you love it." She shook her head."So how was your first day Kiba?" He smirked at her and leaned back in the chair.

"eh can't complain it's school, boring, you know, I missed ya this summer, I mean, you know missed playing video games with ya." She glanced at him just in time to see the blush creep onto his face.

"Yea you missed me beating you in those games." Kiba thanked the gods she chose to not comment on his slip up. So he just laughed. _'I can't believe I did that I'm so stupid. Sakura you have no idea how crazy you make me.' _He thought as he looked over at the smiling girl.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" Itachi Uchiha, graduated two years ago, was named Sasuke's legal guardian when their parents were killed in a car crash when Sasuke was six. They were close back then now Sasuke just didn't listen to him. "Answer me damn it!" If Sasuke was honest he would say he'd have never seen Itachi this mad. Itachi had to leave work early to pick Sasuke up from the principals office. When he sat in front of the busty blonde woman to hear why he had to pick his little brother up, he never expected to hear what he did. Fighting with the Inuzuka, ok he could understand that those two boys always seemed to be fighting, Cursing yea again he knew his little brothers vocabulary only seemed to go as far as Fuck. But he never expected what he heard when asked why the two boys were fighting this time. " Sasuke please you need to talk to me I know you two don't get along, but geez." Itachi sighed and looked up across the table at his trouble making brother. "Answer me please."<p>

"Itachi it's honestly none of your business."

"No it became my business when I took responsibility of you. Now for once just talk to me you used to always talk to me." Sasuke looked at the hurt in his older brothers eyes and sighed.

"I guess I need to tell someone.' sigh. 'well I was talking to Sakura." Itachi's eye's widened slightly.

"I haven't heard that name in years, the little pink haired girl that you and Kiba would fight over in the 4th grade?"

"Yea, that Sakura."

"Well then I guess the fight makes more since but I thought you were dating the dumb blonde oh what's her name. Ino that's it." Sasuke just laughed.

"Yea but something happened and I needed to talk to Sakura."

"Girl fight?"

"No Sakura's to tough for Ino to manage even a hit, Ino's not that dumb."

"So then why would you need to talk to her I mean your on two different spectrums just making idol chit chat doesn't happen."

"Well you know how I went with some of the guys to the lake this summer." Itachi nodded. "Well She was there and we got pretty drunk." Itachi raised an eyebrow for him to continue. "We kinda, had a lot of sex." Sasuke who usually never blushed at these comments looked away red dusted on his cheeks.

"Should I say congrats? Did Kiba find out and get pissed?"

"No, I went to talk to Sakura because she told me this morning that I had gotten her.' He looked down. 'pregnant."

"What?" Itachi's brows furrowed.

"I got her pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reveiws<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the long update, but heres chapter 4. nothing but pure Kiba and Sakura. enjoy**

**I don't own Naruto or any characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sak, hey where do you want the X-box set up at?" Kiba yelled up to Sakura who was in the upstairs bathroom. Her parents had left that morning for a business trip and they currently had the house to themselves.<p>

"What?" She poked her head out of the bathroom her pink hair wet from her shower, pink towel wrapped firmly around her chest. Kiba repositioned the box in his hands and looked up the stairs.

"Where do you want me to set up the X-box?" Sakura chuckled and walked over to the top of the stairs.

"You want me to walk you? You've been here how many times and you can't remember that we always hang out in the basement." Kiba's cheeks dusted light pink as he tried to look everywhere but his best friends half naked wet body. "Hey Kiba?" Slowly he looked back up to see her walking down the stairs. "Are you ok?"

"Yea totally, just didn't expect you to, um, well yea." He finished as she stopped in front of him with his hand behind his head. Looking down at her towel clad body she visibly jump and squeaked.

"Oh shoot I didn't realize, but then again Kiba I didn't think it would bother you." Kiba looked up to see that she had moved rather close to him.

"N-no it doesn't.' Mentally slapping himself for stuttering. 'I mean, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" As he asked as he slowly moved his hand to her cheek stroking it gently their faces inches part.

"Well actually no, no one's ever told me that and didn't just say it to get into my pants." Kibas brow furrowed in anger.

"You know how pissed it makes me that those assholes only go after you because Gaara did."

"Well I didn't know you got pissed."

"Not at Gaara, at first, I mean after he took advantage of you I went after him and if it wasn't for Kankuro, well I guess I wouldn't be here with you, right now."

"You, you did that, for me?" Kiba just nodded and leaned in the rest of the way till his lips felt the softness of hers. The kiss was passionate in ways Sakura had never belived to be possible. She had never felt the surge of white hot emotion pulsing through her with any one before, and from the way Kiba pulled her closer, until it felt like they melted together, seemed like he felt the same. In that moment tangled together her towel falling off her body, she felt loved, and protected. She knew that if she was going to make a relationship work with Kiba she couldn't keep this baby, but she couldn't bring her self to get rid of it the way Sasuke wanted her to. He deepened the kiss and their tongues danced in a magical rhythm, She pushed the thoughts of the baby aside for this moment not wanting it to end, for the first time, she was truly happy. Her hands slowly ran up his body to his hair, while his ghosted over her body and landed on her waist his thumbs gently rubbing her stomach. Then the tears came, soft at first when she felt his soft touches on her stomach, then harder when she realized that she would have to tell Kiba and he would hate her, and even harder when she realized that this would probably be the only time someone would lovingly stroke her stomach weather he knew there was a baby or not. He broke the kiss when he felt the warm wetness of her tears hit his face.

"Oh Sak, please don't cry I didn't mean to, I didn't hurt you did I?" Kiba panicked looking her over once to worried to realize when he pulled away her towel fell. She looked so vulnerable right then, wet hair stuck to her face, towel pooled around her feet, face red and puffy tears streaming down her cheeks. Kiba took her in his arms pulling the towel up around her, tring his best to get her to stop crying. "Sak, please tell me why your crying." She buried her face in his chest, mumbling. "What?"

"You'll hate me I don't want you to hate me." Kiba looked down at her confused.

"There is nothing that could make me hate you."

"Promise, like you don't know how bad I need someone right now. I have the girls but they can't protect me and hold me like you." Kiba was even more curious.

"Sakura look at me, whats wrong why do you need that right now is it your parents?" They had sat on the stairs, and he placed her on his lap.

"No not my parents, they might pose a problem soon but not right now. Kiba, I found out something today that well will change my life." Kiba stared intently at the pink haired girl. "It's really important that if I tell you, one you don't run out, and two don't tell anyone, and please don't hate me." She looked up at Kiba who only nodded for her to continue, silently promising to all of her conditions. She took a deep breath and readied herself. "Kiba, this summer something horrible happened. I regret everything that happened and in all honesty I didn't remember anything happened at all until."

"Your stalling."

"I know I am. I'm sorry, anyway it happened at the lake, there was a party. A lot of alcohol but to be fair now that I'm thinking of it I only had two drinks, and by no means am I a light weight you know that.' he nodded remembering the time she beat him in a drinking contest. 'Anyway It was at the lake and there was a party with a bunch of people our age, and the only people there that I knew was the football team so I was going to leave, but someone handed me a drink and a song I knew came on so I didn't think anythi-' She stopped mid sentence when the realization hit her. 'Oh my god! I was drugged that explains everything I just assumed I drank more than I thought but now that I think about it, oh Kiba it wasn't my fault!" Kiba was in a mix of emotions, confused still as to what she was trying to tell him.

"Wait why are you telling me this I don't understand."

"Oh right well that night I couldn't really remember what happened till I woke up the next day in a completely different cabin than the one the party was and there was someone in the bed with me. I was sore from the waist down with a pounding headache and only snips of the night before. The one thing I remembered before I well blacked out was Sasuke talking to me. I thought it was odd that I couldn't remember anything see I didn't have much that I could remember but."

"Sakura. Please what are you trying to tell me." Kiba looked upset and Sakura looked down at the towel.

"Well I wanted to tell you everything that led to what I want to tell you. Well today I found out that.' She sighed and looked at Kiba tears in her eyes. 'Kiba I'm, I'm pre-.' She took a deep breath to steady herself. 'I'm pregnant." Kiba just stared at her. Sakura let the tears flow over while his face went from surprised to pissed.

"Who's the father?" He ground out looking at the floor.

"Sasuke." When the name left her lips he shot up clearly angry.

"Him! How could you!"

"What! How could I? That's exactly why I told you that long story before I." He promised not to be mad at her. She could understand why he was mad it was Sasuke but why would he act like this.

"That story, who drugged you." He had stood in front of her fists clenched.

"I don't know. It was a guy who handed me the drink and I think I saw him talk to Sasuke." She looked down he was so angry and she prepared herself for the worse.

"What the hell is wrong with Sasuke, drugging you up just so he could get you in bed. That explains why he was talking to you in the hall."

"Are you mad at me?" He sighed and sat down next to her.

"No there's no reason I sould be mad, you were drugged he took advantage of you, I want to kill him!" He looked over to her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "What are gonna do, with the baby I mean?" Sakura looked up to him tears flowing down her face.

"I don't know, Kiba I just don't know. Please don't leave I need you right now." Kiba gave her a soft kiss.

"I won't, I promise. Sakura I'm going to take care of you, you've always been there for me. I,' He paused debating if it was right to tell her that he loved her, but decided against it when he realized it was five-thirty and she was still in a pink towel. 'I think you should get dressed it almost six." Her eyes widened when she looked at the clock and indeed it was almost six. "Oh god! Ok well I'll go get dressed, and you mister get down in the basement and set up the X-box, and make sure the fridge down there has the drinks in it. After I get dressed I'll make some food." Kiba laughed and patted her on the head and pick the box up and went to set it up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go she told him and he not that pissed, well he is pissed at Sasuke cause he's a dick, but i always make him that way so, next chap will most likely be Sasuke. sorry. lol<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for not uploading for like ever my old computer exploded and i lost all of my storyies I was able to find most of this chapter and now that I'm on break I was able to upload. yay. so there will most likely be an update of all of my stories soon. **

**As always I do not own Naruto ^.^**

* * *

><p>"You what!" Itachi never thought he'd hear those words from his brother. 'I can't believe this you damn moron, you've got a girlfriend! She's dumb, but not dumb enough to not realize you've impregnated another girl." Sasuke just stared at his brother, knowing he was right about Ino, she'd find out and he'd lose her, not that he cared he just wanted to be the one to leave her. "So Sasuke are you going to talk to me or am I just going to yell at you?"<p>

"I, I just really don't know how this happened I'm usually very careful. I had a condom and I was so fucken drunk I must not have used it.' Sasuke just shook his head frustrated. 'Now I have a kid on the way by the girl that I used to like, that hates my guts, and has a fucken guard dog named Inuzuka. It would have never happened if I would've swallowed my pride at the lake and knew she wouldn't sleep with me unless…" He stopped, trying to fully remember that night, she was drunk and when he came up to her she just passed out in his arms, he didn't mean for it to end up with him carrying her to his cabin and well screwing her unconscious body. 'Itachi what am I going to do?"

"Well you have to own up to the fact that you got this poor girl pregnant. Get a job ask her to forgive you and tell her you want to be around. The worst thing you can do is to tell her you don't care and to get rid of it." Sasuke just looked down at his feet; he felt like shit and now realized why she got so pissed at him. 'Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Well I would do all that, but I kinda already told her I really didn't care and to get rid of the baby." Itachi looked pissed and Sasuke could tell he might hit him. He braced himself for the punch but it never came. When Sasuke looked up Itachi was gone and he could hear keys jingling in the kitchen. "Itachi!' Sasuke yelled he knew his brother was pissed but he just couldn't figure out what he was doing. 'Itachi, where are you going?" The younger Uchiha asked when he came into the kitchen to see Itachi shoes on keys in his hand and about to head to the door.

"To apologized to Sakura for your dumb ass." He didn't give Sasuke time to retort he just left and pulled out of the driveway toward the pink haired girl's house.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed grabbing his shoes and leaving the house too, instead going the opposite way his older brother went.

Sasuke decided he needed some advice from a female so he redirected his path to his best female friends' house. When he reached her apartment he took deep breath, Karin is a nurse and last year had to take a special class in the whole baby subject, she should be able to help at least Sakura, if not both of them. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open revealing a flustered red head with her glasses askew.

"Please don't tell me Suigetsu is here and that is why you look like that." Karin just narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired teen and let him in.

"Why are you here Sasuke."

"Gee don't look to happy I'm here." She scoffed and motioned him to the table to sit.

"Thirsty?' Sasuke nodded while she walked into the kitchen coming back with two cups of tea. 'So for real now, why are you here?" Sasuke took a sip of his tea and got right down to business.

"I need some advice, or well more like help or…I really don't know I guess just someone to listen and not yell until I've finished." Karin just nodded for him to continue. He sighed in relief. Karin had always been there for Sasuke, even though she was older than him she had always been his best friend and he was ecstatic when she finally stopped chasing after him and started dating Suigetsu. He smiled, 'Okay, well here it goes. Over summer you know how I went to the lake with the football team. Well a lot happened that I haven't told you about, on that last night. First being that I slept with Sakura Haruno you might remember her from medical terminology. Anyway allot more than just sleeping with her happened that night, and I guess I should just tell you everything that happened that night. It was a party a neighboring cabin and the guys and I decided to crash it. When we got there it wasn't that much of a party. But by about midnight there was alcohol and drugs out, it turned into a huge ragger. I was just looking for something to fuck pretty well, when I saw that flash of pink walk in the door. Being already a bit buzzed myself, I decided that's who I was going after. The beautiful Sakura Haruno. I pulled over one of the guys from the team and told him Gaara had his turn with her now it was my turn, to go give her a strong drink and get her to me. When she got to me though it seemed like she had more than just one strong drink. Well I ignored it and asked her to come with me, she didn't really answer because she passed out after I asked. I caught her, and carried her to my cabin. I was just going to let her stay there and stay in someone else's cabin that night, you know be the good guy for once and of course in my drunken state, by that time, made me stupid or, horny or, something cause the next thing I know I'm taking her clothes off and fucking her unconscious body. I was dumb didn't use a condom and now she told me today, that she's pregnant and she knows it was me because she remembers talking to me before passing out and I'm sure she would have figured out it was me when she woke up in my cabin the next morning. Granted I wasn't in there for fear of being hit, but it'll wasn't a secret that it was my cabin my clothes everywhere, my letterman jacket on the headboard above her. In short she knew. Now I don't know what to do, I told Itachi and he's in the process of going to her house to apologize on my behalf. Oh and I might have told her I didn't want anything to do with it or her and to get rid of it." Sasuke finished looking down in his cup of tea. She was the first person he told the full true story to, and he was scared of her. When he looked up he was surprised to see her just looking at him thoughtfully.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to yell, or hit. I can tell you at least feel a little bad about the whole thing, but you do realize that it is you, not Itachi who should be apologizing right? I mean you really shouldn't have told her that. I can understand you're scared but how do you think she feels. She's the one who will be ousted for being a teen mom, people will know you did it but people will SEE she did it, you know what I mean." Sasuke nodded thankful she isn't yelling.

"I do. I'm just confused as to what to do."

"Well the only things you can do are apologize to her, ask her if she wants your help money wise, or wants you to help at all with the baby. You can also give her my card as you know I'm currently going into the whole baby field I could probably help her. That is what you should do now as I'd love to help you more but I do have work." Sasuke nodded took her card and left his best friend's apartment.

As he was walking he was surprised his feet took him to her. He looked up to see the lights dimmed in the flower shop she lived above. He really didn't think it was a good idea to tell her about the baby, but he could at least break up with her. When he knocked on the door no one answered. This made him curious, so he pulled out his phone and called the blonde.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey where are you?"  
>"Umm, at home why?"<br>"Really you're at home?"  
>"Well yea where else would I be?" Sasuke growled low in his throat, if she was home she would have answered the door. "Baby? Are you ok?"<br>"If you don't stop lying to me you won't be."  
>"Excuse me! Is that a treat!"<br>"Yes now tell me the truth where are you?"  
>"I am telling you the truth." Her voice was flat, angry, he pissed her off but he didn't care.<br>"Ok then answer your fucking door!" He was sure if she was home she didn't need the phone to hear that. There was silence on the other end of the line then it clicked as she hung up the phone. "Fucking bitch." He just stood there waiting for her to open the door.  
>He had been waiting for almost 20 minutes before she opened the door. "What took you so long?" He glared at her she looked as though she was in bed, but didn't sound like it on the phone.<br>"I was asleep when you called I had to get up." She stepped outside and closed the door.  
>"You're lying, again."<br>"Again? What are you talking about?" Sasuke took a step closer to her anger radiating off of him.  
>"You keep lying to me Ino, I don't like being lied to."<br>"I'm not lying to you, I was home as you can see, and hello do I look like I just came home from a day spa?" Sasuke laughed a bit.  
>"Yes you weren't lying about being home obviously, but you are lying about being in bed, we've been together long enough I know when you've just woken up and when you're lying." Ino just stared at him; a slight change in her face when he said he knew she was lying about being in bed was the only indicator that it fazed her. "What were you really doing?"<br>"I was just lying in bed."  
>"Then how about we go up to your room I'd rather not stand outside anymore."<br>"Umm how about no and we just go for a walk"  
>"Uh, no I don't want people listening in on what I came here to talk to you about."<br>"Oh there was a reason for you being here?" His eyebrow rose a bit.  
>"Well why the hell else would I be here?"<br>"Well I don't know to see me I mean I am your girlfriend." Sasuke laughed, and her eyebrow rose.  
>"No such luck, why can't we go inside?"<br>"I'd rather go for a walk.' Sasuke growled deep in his throat, pushed her aside and walked through the door. 'Sasuke what the fuck do you think you're doing! Leave! Now!" Sasuke rounded on her.  
>"Shut your fucking mouth, listen I know your lying to me and I think I'm smart enough to figure it out. Who's in your room?" Ino backed away slightly, fear written all over her face. Sasuke had caught her and they both knew it, the only confirmation Sasuke needed was coming down the stairs half naked.<br>"Ino, you done yet?"  
>"Gaara!' Was all Sasuke could say, he looked over at his girlfriend who was already crying. 'This is fucking priceless you, I can believe you, fuck I should have known, god you are SO lucky."<br>"Why?" Ino coughed out between sobs.  
>"Why? Well because, we're over and I mean it you can go back to banging Gaara I don't give two shits." With that Sasuke left slamming the door on his way out, he could still hear her sobs through the door as he left making his way toward Sakura's house.<p> 


End file.
